Industrial process control and automation systems are often used to automate large and complex industrial processes. These types of systems routinely include sensors, actuators, and controllers. The controllers typically receive measurements from the sensors and generate control signals for the actuators.
Industrial process control and automation systems have evolved from using obscure proprietary technologies to using commercial off-the-shelf (COTS) networking components and equipment. Unfortunately, the use of COTS technology has brought many security challenges with it that have not been addressed in the normal evolution process of the control and automation systems. As a result, industrial process control and automation systems are vulnerable to illicit access and use, such as by hackers who can gain access to communication networks used in distributed control systems.